Behind The Scenes of Battle Royal
by TheCrazyGirlYouWishYouNeverMet
Summary: Upon discovering that Quel is still alive, Cal temporarily sells his soul to keep it that way. Of course, with all these new opportunities that come with being an insider, why not take a couple risks? Part of Heartofstone15's Battle Royal. OC driven.


"Quel..."

Cal gazed out of the small glass square he considered was the window in his holding cell, which he was required to refer to as his bedroom. His eyes were locked on a cylindrical container of sorts. Somewhere in there was his friend. Quel was the first one he had ever been around so long, at least since he'd been with his original species.

Truth be told, he didn't even remember what they looked like, not what he had been.

Cal wasn't going to go through that again. Not when he had a standing chance to save it. He wasn't like his old cousin, Akmar, who would sell out the fate of the world for tacos. And if these Irkens were bluffing, he would rip their throats out. Personally.

He was just looking away when something else caught his eye. It was just a folder, but his raptor vision (coming with his current form, discovered from a book which he had, uh, borrowed from one of the earthen contestants) allowed him to make out the small print. There were several, actually.

One read 'dangerous', another said 'fugitives'. There was a 'banished one, too. But one in particular caught his attention and held it close.

'Terminated'. There were dates, tons, and even though Cal didn't know how old he was, none of them seemed foreign. Cal made himself vapor, like he learnt from Quel, and waited for the drone that was due to deliver his food within the following minute. Then, in the split second that there was an opening in the otherwise airtight room, he zipped through.

Once Cal made it to the room he'd been spying on earlier, he solidified. Then he took hold of all the folders and files, some of which included top secret data on the contestants, and fled to the vent right above his head. Well, he tried. Then he realized that the folders couldn't evaporate with him, and he had to unscrew the darn thing.

So it took maybe five minutes.

Cal looked at the contestants' files first, which would prove to be very useful.

File No. 1: SANCHO:

Human. Knew that. Attractive. Cal rolled his eyes and humphed, determined not to look in Quel's direction. Jeez. Then things got interestin' when he got to a whole thing about this 'Felipe' character. When in the desert, Sancho had been rambling about some Felipe guy, but Quel and him, they'd mostly dismissed that. Now, though, this was going to be useful.

Cal spent the next few hours going through the contestants' files, disregarding any sense of personal space and privacy an' all that. A little practice, and he'd be able to transform into each and every one of them, even the dead ones. 'Course, he wouldn't have their weapons, or skills for that matter, but it all made for a perfect psych-out. He would have fun messing with Sancho, too; it was a comforting thought.

After a while he caught his gaze drifting towards Quel again. He let it slide.

Finally, after practicing his new transformations, he headed back to the ce-ahem, his bedroom, with only one folder left; 'Terminated'.

At first he was more interested in this one particular folder, and didn't really care for the others in comparison. So he forced himself to; read them, that is. Otherwise he prolly just never would have gotten around to it. Unimportant, right?

Unfortunately, Cal couldn't shake the sick feelings he got about it now. In the 'Dangerous' files, there had been one thing named Jonny. It was some sort of a gruesome killer. Cal didn't even know if it was created for that purpose or just naturally sick.

A quick thought of Lucy flicked momentarily through his head.

But this Jonny thing was different, wacky. It had killed so much, and the 'Terminated' folder seemed too stuffed now. What if it had killed all these things?

He shrugged and opened it and began sifting through page after page. Live and let live, that was the saying.

His eyes widened as he flipped through pictures, each one shockingly familiar. One even showed the face of an older woman who had a striking resemblance to Quel, standing on a very familiar planet. The date on it was the same as the one when he met Quel. Cal found himself flipping back through pictures more and more until his blood stopped cold.

It was a picture of a newborn creature, fangy and lime green and feathery and smiling, holding hands with what must have been his mother, wings tucked into his back. The planet was full of life in the background. Nature at it's best.

If you looked close enough, you could see a glimmer through the branches. There was a shimmering rain-pool there, and if you dove deep enough you could pop up on the other side. Cal played there all the time, then.

Holy ****. Cal looked at his young self and doubled. That was before he'd become a shape shifter, he barely even remembered. And then they'd been destroyed and he'd migrated from civilization to civilization.

So maybe not _everyone_ was destroyed by a maniac. There was still he, for example.

. . .He'd met that old scientist, the one who transformed him...

Cal pocketed the picture and closed his eyes, willing himself to go back, back to when he could still dream a happy, safe dream.

He opened his eyes and spread his wings. It had been so long...

**A/N**: There you go! We've decided to make this a little more interesting, you see. So now, in case it wasn't clear, He can turn into each and every one of the contestants, even if they're dead. A perfect copy. Also, he can turn into both Quel's form and his own original one, like he was before some weirdo scientist (also from a destroyed planet) made him into a mutant; a shapeshifter. Aditionally, this isn't a oneshot. Cal will be stalking all you guys and the tallests-it'll be like a POV thing mushing everyones story together, if thats possible. Why? Because I'm crazy like that. Then, If you have a name suggestion for weird scientist guy, tell me, please and thanksies. And then if you have an awesome idea for another kind of alien (not from the actual show, cuz they _do_ exist) PM me or Heartofstone15. I think thats all

creeper: No it's not. Flip to page three. *raises eyebrow at creeper but then looks down to the papers in hand that didn't seem to be there moments before.*

Oh yea... *looks at creeper with a thankful expression on face before blinking and spraying him with Creeper-B-Gone.*

creeper: Et tu Brute? Then fall Caesar.

So the other thing was that I was considering making a fanart kind of thing with all the characters on it, but I usually visualize things totally different than the way theyre supposed to be. If you think I should, let me know. :D


End file.
